Histoire d'une fille maudite
by Missterre
Summary: SBxOC. Eponyme est amoureuse. Eponyme souffre. Eponyme a besoin d'aide. Eponyme aime les étoiles. Eponyme se noie. Ses parents lui manquent. Les Marraudeurs ne peuvent pas comprendre. Eponyme est maudite. Dernier chapitre en ligne...
1. Une fille Maudite

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, blabla, vous avez l'habitude.**

**Note: OS qui date de l'avant guerre, qui trainait et que je poste uniquement pour pas qu'il pourrisse au fond de dossier remplis de texte... Je vous laisse apprecié ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_ OS: Histoire d'une fille maudite_

* * *

La pluie coule sur mon visage.

Je revois encore les yeux fuyants de Sirius lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je l'aimais.

Parce que je l'aime.

De tout mon coeur.

De tout mon corps.

De toute mon âme.

Cela fait presque une heure que je reste immobile sous une pluie battante, et je n'arrive pas à me reconnecter avec la réalité.

Il m'a embrassé.

Sirius Black m'a embrassé, le tombeur de ses dames le plus demandé de Poudlard.

Je suis chanceuse.

Pas tant que ça.

Devant moi stagnaient les eaux calmes du lac au calamar. J'aimais l'appeller comme ça à cause du calamar géant qui y vit. Je lui dis bonjour de temps en temps, mais passons.

Cette entorse au sujet m'a fait penser à autre chose que Sirius pendant... dix secondes.

Magnifique.

Je suis maudite.

Je l'aime.

Il aime les filles.

Sirius aime les corps, il aime les formes, les sensations mais jamais, au grand jamais Sirius n'offre son coeur.

C'est sûr qu'il est merveilleusement beau, des cheveux d'ébène encadrant un doux visage et ses yeux gris clair, personne de sensé ne dira que Black n'est pas superbe. Presque parfait. Juste comme il faut.

Nous sommes tout les deux en 7ème année à Gryffondor.

Le destin fait bien les choses...

Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je m'appelle Eponyme Neuilly, et je suis amoureuse.

Ma vie à Poudlard était calme avant de connaître ce beau garçon..

Ce soir, j'étais partie dans le parc pour me changer les idées, et bien sûr, il était là. De fines gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, et bientôt un déluge s'abatie sur nous.

Mais je m'en fichais.

Sirius me fixait toujours. Un regard de prédateur.

Il s'était approché de moi, nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux. De si beaux yeux. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils...

Il a sourit, j'ai tourné la tête et baissé les yeux. C'est là qu'il a dû comprendre que je n'était pas une de ses filles faciles avec qui il sortait toutes les semaines..

Je l'aimais lui.

Pas sa popularité.

Et encore moins son talent sexuel. Juste lui.

Lorsque j'ai enfin relevé mon regard, je croisai un gris profond.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black offrait son âme, et j'ai sauté sur l'occassion...

Puis, ma vue se porta sur ses lèvres qui devaient, selon les dire, être d'une exquise douceur.

Merlin me vienne en aide, je fantasmais éveillée !

Il avait dû sentir mon regard tomber, parce qu'il a souri en coin et a posé sa main sur ma joue. Instinctivement j'avais calée ma joue dans sa paume et fermé les yeux, puis il s'était approcher et colla son corps chaud et humide au mien.

Pendant de longues minutes, nous n'avions pas ouvert la bouche, c'était inutile.

Sirius pris ma tête entre ses doigts et m'embrassa alors prudement.

Une explosion de sensations m'envahissaient alors et je portai mes propres mains sur ses épaules. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, et il introduisa sa langue dans ma bouche offerte.

Enfin, lorsque nous n'avions plus d'air, il décolla ses lèvres des miennes.

Et c'est là que je fis une énorme betise, je ne pu empêcher un :

- Je t'aime.

D'échapper à ma conscience. D'abord surpris, je le fis pour la première fois baisser les yeux, et j'entendis alors sa voix légèrement rauque pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

- Pardonne-moi, Je..je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux...

Tant pis.

Nos corps se décollèrent complètement et le froid me réenvahie. Black recula, puis tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.

Quelle idiote !

Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer, mais comme toujours j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et je m'en était mordu les doigts.

La pluie s'était arrêtée.

Je bougeai enfin. Mes pas m'ammenèrent à ma salle commune et quand la grosse dame me laissai passé, la premiere personne que je vis fut lui.

Je suis Vraiment maudite !

Il me lança un regard plein de mystère puis se reporta à la conversation qu'il avait avec James, son meilleur ami et Lily, la petite amie de celui-ci.

Quand elle me vit enfin, la rousse abandonna les garçons, et dit d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse :

- Eponymmmmeeeeeeeee ! T'es carrément trempée, viens te réchauffer !

Pour la discretion, c'était raté...

Elle me lâcha et m'entraîna de force dans le coin ou ils avaient trouver refuge.

Lily se réinstalla à côté de son chéri et je n'eus qu'à prendre la place à côté du damné Sirius Black.

Merlin m'a-t-il abandonné, ou cela l'amuse-t-il de me faire perdre la tête ainsi ?

La tigresse entreprit de me faire craché le morceau :

- 'ponyme, peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais dehors avec ce temps ? dit-elle en froncant les sourcils.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.. , répondis-je rapidement.

- Ohhh, et à quoi ?

- Tout et rien, dis-je évasivement, si ca ne t'embête pas, je vais aller au dortoir maintenant, déclarai-je en feignant de me lever.

Arrivée en haut, je vérifiai que personne n'était là, et je me fis glisser le long de la porte.

Je pleurai les larmes de mon corps ce soir là...

Je m'appelle Eponyme Neuilley, j'aime un garcon, et je suis Maudite.

* * *

Voila. Pas grand chose à dire... reviews !


	2. Un océan de detresse

Note: En direct live, le chapitre le plus gimauve que j'ai jamais ecrit dans toute l'histoire de la fanfiction. J'en est presque pleurée à l'écrire. Je vous jure.

Mais j'ai pas les tripes de le relire. Donc à vous de me dire s'il est bien.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Un océan de detresse_**

* * *

Je ne supporte pas qu'il me regarde comme ca. Un regard de compassion, comme si j'en avais besoin. 

Voila deux semaines que Sirius m'avait embrassé... et rembarré.

Je n'ai pas voulu continuer à y croire, je ne veux pas être une fille de plus sur sa liste de conquêtes, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

Maintenant que tout redevient normal, je me renferme de plus en plus.

Lily ne me comprends pas. Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle, la joie prefete au bras du parfait James Potter.

Tout les deux empestent l'Amour avec un grand A à trois kilometres à la ronde. Je ne peux pas le supportée.

Je ne peux pas supporté de voir mes amis si heureux alors que je souffre en silence, et que ma douleur ne veut pas s'eteindre.

Les adultes disent souvent que la douleur passe avec le temps, mais la mienne ne fait que grandir, chaque petites amies, chaque gloussement de leurs parts, chaque sourrire que Sirius leurs donnent, me tue chaque jours un peu plus.

Seul Rémus semble le remarque. Un mec adorable, Rémus. Toujours là pour ceux qui en on besoin alors qu'il ne s'occupe même pas de ces propres demons.

Mais, il a remarqué. Que j'avais maigri, que je m'étais disputer avec Lily... que j'étais maudite.

Et nous avons parlés. Je lui ai raconté ma douleur, je lui est rien caché. Puis, j'ai pleurer, comme je n'avais pas pleurer depuis le fameux soir. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a consolé.

Oh, Rémus, pourquoi ne me dis tu pas ce qui te tourmente ?

Au fil des jours, il est devenu mon confident. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Ce jour là, un mardi matin, ou je descendais à la salle à manger, je croisa Peter, avec qui j'entra dans la Grande Salle. La veille, j'avais eu une lettre du Minstère de la magie, pour m'informer de l'héritage que j'avais gagné, a cause de la mort de mes parents. J'étais à present seule.

Je m'installa, comme tout les jours, avec Lily et les Marraudeurs. J'avala un bout de pain et me versa un bol de café. Dans le groupe, il y a une personne de plus. Une très belle fille est installée sur les genous de Sirius Black, mais celui ci ne la regarde pas. Il devait être avec elle depuis trop lomgtemps sans doute... Pour Sirius Black, deux jours c'est beaucoup. Voila que je fais de l'ironie... De mieux en mieux.

Lily soupira, et me demanda si je comptait lui reparler et pourquoi j'étais en colère contre elle.

Je ne reponds pas. Je ne leve pas la tête. Ne pas vomir, ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler. Mes poumons se bloquent, je regarde Rémus. Je regarde Sirius. Je regarde les main liés de James et Lily sur la table.

Ne pas vomir, ne pas pleurer, ne pas mourrir.

Je me lève, je n'en peux plus. Je cours, loin à l'abris.

A l'abris de cette Amour qui me devore, de Sirius que ne changera jamais, de Lily et de son histoire idyllique, de tout ses gens qui ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je vis...

Loin de Rémus et sa bienveillance.

**_Laissez moi..._**

Je cours, puis, lorsque mes larmes brouillent completement ma vu , je m'apercois que mes jambes m'ont amenés à la tour d'astronomie.

Les étoiles, j'ai toujours aimés les étoiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peu être parce que j'ai l'impression de retrouvé mes parent là haut...

Et Sirius... Sirius...

Je m'ecroule, mes jambes tremblent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Soudain, une chanson me revient en mémoire, une chanson, entendu il y a bien des années...

_**Laisse-moi écrire  
A l'encre de mon corps  
Tous les mots qui me font souffrir  
Quand le silence est trop fort  
Laisse-moi vivre loin de toi  
Et du mal qui nous entoure  
Ici la haine est un poème  
Mon coeur saigne regarde autour**_

_**Une pensée, un cri le jour et puis la souffrance  
Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lassent  
Vient l'indifférence**_

_**Laisse-moi  
Les larmes coulent sur mon visage  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si notre amour fait naufrage  
Ca ne changera pas le monde autour de moi  
Alors laisse-moi**_

La porte grince. Quelqu'un m'a suivi. Je ne veux pas me retourné. D'après les pas, il y a maintenant plusieurs personnes...

- Laissez moi !

Je hurle. Je ne veux pas d'aide.

Puis j'entends sa voix.

- Mais nous, on veux pas te laisser.

Sirius. Pourquoi cette simple phrase me semble si incroyable venant de lui ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Surtout pas de toi.

Rémus, s'assoit en face de moi. Il me regarde. Dans ses yeux, je comprends que je suis pour lui comme une grande soeur.

Je comprends qu'ils sont ma famille.

- Où est ta pouf du moment ?

- Pas là.

Sirius sera toujours Sirius. Il ne peut pas m'aider. Ils sont morts.

- Tu sais, commence soudain James comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, mes parents aussi sont morts... , mais je me suis accroché, grâce à Lily... Tu dois toi aussi te construire...

Je le regarde, puis regarde les autres. Comment battir quelque chose de neuf, lorsque qu'on ne peut passé à autre chose ?

- Je n'ai plus personne pour me reconstruire... Il a briser mon coeur.

Je regarde maintenant Sirius, qui se tient toujours fierement au milieu de la pièce. Puis, dans un souffle, vibrant de sincerité, je dis:

- Tu as brisé mon coeur.

_**Laisse-moi te dire  
Qu'il fait froid dans les rues  
Que la misère n'a plus d'espoir  
Que nos vies sont déjà perdues  
Si tu viens près de moi  
Comme dans tous nos souvenirs  
Sache que ça ne changera pas  
Tous les malheurs et même le pire**_

_**Allongés ensemble, je me ferai violence  
Les aiguilles tournent, les gens se lassent  
Vient l'indifférence**_

_**Laisse-moi  
Si les larmes blessent mon coeur  
Je t'en prie laisse-moi  
Si j'ai peur, si je tremble et si j'ai froid  
C'est que je sais que rien ne changera**_

* * *

Voila. La chanson est " Laisse moi" de Jeremy Chatelain. J'ai eu une envie soudaine de la mettre dans la fic, elle caracterise bien les sentiments d'Eponyme... Reviews !


	3. Maudite ? Quelle idée !

**_Note:_ Pouah. J'ai eu l'inspiration pour le finir. **

**Même si c'est très médiocre, je suis contente d'avoir eu le courage de ne pas l'abandonée.**

**Comme d'hab. Fleur bleue.. fic pour les romantiques..**

**_Merci aux revieweurs/euses !!_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Maudite ? Quelle idée !_**

_- Tu as brisé mon coeur..._

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Ai-je été si dur avec ce petit bout de femme ?

Moi Sirius Orion Black, charmeur professionel, commençais à ressentir des remords.. Avais-je été si égoïste pour ne pas voir cette fille sombrer et s'enfoncer dans son paradis imaginaire ?

Et vous savez le plus ironique ? C'est que j'ai cette fille dans la peau. Je ne peux pas m'embarrasser, elle hante mes nuits depuis presque deux semaines.. En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours voulu être avec elle, la rendre heureuse..

La preuve, je l'ai laissé partir, je sais c'est contradictoire, mais je suis un esprit perturbé comme dirait mon bon vieux James.

La plupart des filles sortent avec moi, soit parce que je suis populaire, soit parce que j'ai de l'argent, ou que j'ai l'air beau extérieurement.. Je ne veux pas être admiré mais aimé.

La pouf du moment, comme elle l'appelait, n'était qu'une couverture, comme toutes les autres, une façon pour moi de me protéger, d'essayer de prouver qu'Eponyme ne m'intérressait absolument pas.. Qu'elle n'était pas la fille que j'attendais.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. Qu'elle soit réelement amoureuse de moi, et si proche de toucher le fond du chaudron.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire autant de mal, et maintenant je me heurte à un mur.

- Regarde moi, lui ordonnais-je.

Elle lèva ses yeux remplies de larmes vers moi, et je sais, je sens qu'elle me pardonnera.

Elle souffre, de la mort de ses parents, de sa solitude, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi petite Eponyme? Pourquoi te tourner vers un être aussi égoïste que moi ?

Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, et tu le sais.

Tout ça, je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute, bien sûr, mais j'espérais qu'elle l'avais compris dans mon regard et mon air repentant.

- Que me reproches-tu exactement Eponyme ? J'ai été franc avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti ou trahi, ne vois-tu pas qu'on essaye de t'aider ?

Elle baissa la tête.. Mais qu'avait-elle pu imaginer dans sa si jolie tête ?

Non Sirius, ne commence pas, je dois étouffer l'amour que j'aurais pu ressentir pour elle, l'étouffer et l'enterrer, comme si je n'avais jamais eu le moindre sentiment.

Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas très logique non plus comme garçon..

- Je ne te reproche rien, mais je ne sais plus comment remonter à la surface, je me noie completement Sirius !

Elle commença à comprendre, ce n'est pas moi qui la met dans cet état, c'est un tout.

Je voyais presque les rouages dans son cerveau se mettre en route, et délier un à un les noeuds de son existence..

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda-t-elle enfin, après un silence durant lequel nos amis s'étaient approchés doucement..

- Tu sais, il y a de la place chez moi, commenta Rémus, calmement, le regard franc.

- Je ne veux embêter personne.

- Alors là, ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère sera ravis d'avoir de la compagnie en plus !

- Merci Rémus !

Il sourit, simplement.

- Merci à vous tous d'ailleurs, continua t-elle, mais serait-ce trop vous demandez de nous laissez seuls Sirius et moi ?

Elle les regarda tous, et il acquiessèrent. James me lança un drôle de regard, alors que Lily semblait plutôt optimiste.

Une fois seuls, je m'éloignai un peu d'elle. J'essayais tant bien que mal de tenir mes engagements..

- Sirius, pourquoi me rejète-tu ?

- Pardon ?

Surpris, je n'étais pas sûr de saisir la question. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours posé des questions ? Et pourquoi, Merlin devions nous parler de nous ??

- Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas une chance ? C'est moi, ou autre chose ?

- Eponyme..

Je me massai la nuque, signe chez moi d'une grande nervosité.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas te mentir, tu me plais beaucoup. Mais je suis le genre de mec à ne pas m'attacher longtemps, et tu fais presque parti du groupe, alors je ne veux pas te faire souffrir..

- Tu.. Attends.. Toi.. Sirius Black.. Te soucis plus de moi que de ton petit plaisir ?

Oh. Elle est vexante en plus.

- Sirius, dit-elle, Te rends-tu compte de l'état où j'étais il y a quelques minutes ? Tu vois l'effet que tu as sur moi ? Tu crois que c'est plus bénéfique que tu t'éloigne ?

Le mur se fissurait.. Mes barricades cédaient sous ses mots et je sentais que j'allais le regretter mais j'avançai d'un pas vers elle..

- Je n'ai jamais essayer... admis-je

- Essayer quoi ?

- D'être fidèle, une vraie relation.. Autre que physique..

- Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre..

Elle s'approcha de moi, ses mains tremblaient, et finalement, elle posa ses lèves sur les miennes, comme je l'avais fait des semaines auparavant.. sauf qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je pris l'initiative du baiser suivant..

C'est ainsi que je commençai ma première relation sérieuse..qui dura longtemps puisque qu'elle ne se termina qu'un an avant mon arrestation.

C'est-à-dire, lorsque Eponyme fut victime d'un attentat. Et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher..

Elle avait vécu un bon temps chez Rémus avant de prendre un appartement à Londres, et un jours qu'elle était avec des amis au chemin de traverse, il y eu une attaque. Meurtière, comme toutes les autres.

Malgré sa mort, j'ai continué la lutte. Eponyme m'avait appris beaucoup, et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant, j'avais grandi, et elle répétait sans cesse que je l'avais sauvé..

Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris... Souvent, elle disait qu'elle était maudite.

Maudite ? Quelle idée !

Mais il faut avouer, qu'Eponyme Neuilley était une femme exceptionnelle...

**

* * *

**

Voilà. Fini. Ça fait bizarre, comme à chaque fois que je termine une fic.

**Au fait, le fait qu'elle soit maudite, peut être interprété différament..**

**Reviewwwws !**


End file.
